chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Narfall
Narfall is an Underworld elementalist. Character Origins Narfall was one of an elite team called Chaor's Commandos who mounted an assault on Kiru City to seize the Telebracers battlegear. Appearance Narfall is a hooded gray creature. His eyes, if he has any, are hidden under his cloak of shadow. He has a large mouth and three-fingered hands and feet. Background Information This mysterious UnderWorlder has spent many years away from his home. No one but Narfall knows where he has been. He has recently returned to aid and advise Chaor, though Narfall seems to spend most of his time lurking in the UnderWorld City shadows. Some UnderWorlders feel that Narfall cannot be trusted. Chaor, though wary, relies on this dangerous ally hoping to defeat his rival Lord Van Bloot once and for all. Long ago, Narfall was a master of all elements, like his friend and confidant Heptadd. At one point, Narfall left the UnderWorld on a journey that few know and none speak of. What secrets Narfall sought are unknown, but he returned with hatred in his heart, as this journey cost him nearly all of his elemental powers. Ever since, Narfall has become the Bane of The Elements, for those who wielded the elements would lose energy when facing Narfall in battle. [citation needed] When Chaor began plans to steal the OverWorlder's top secret battlegear, Narfall was selected along with Ultadur, Dindyon, and Swassa. Narfall was given the Sword of Sha'harr, a blade that was able to deflect and absorb creature's attacks. During the UnderWorld Attack on Kiru City, Narfall was able to defend Chaor from Maxxor's attack, engaging him in single combat so that Chaor could get the battlegear. In this fight, Narfall was nearly victorious, until Tangath Toborn turned the tide of battle by giving his leader his Sword of Khy'at. Despite this, Chaor and his commandos were able to successfully steal the unique Telebracers and return to the UnderWorld. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Narfall was part of the of Chaor's surprise attack on Milla'iin, after the Chieftain was working on building a canal in the Marsh of Murk. During the attack, Illazar was hit by a Poison Sphere, knocking out the UnderWorlder. Luckly, Narfall was able to bring him back to base. When Milla'iin revealed that this was all a trap to lure them away from UnderWorld City, Narfall was on the run. Narfall later joined the Tribal Alliance in Kiru City, where he was in the OverWorld Library alongside many other important members of various tribes. When Aa'une became supercharged by Lake Blakeer, Narfall was brainwashed by a psionic wave he sent out towards Kiru City. During the Battle of Kiru City, Narfall fought alongside the M'arrillians as their minion, until Aa'une was defeated and Narfall was freed and helped drive off the M'arrillians. During the Battle For UnderWorld City, Narfall fought alongside Chaor to remove Van Bloot from the throne. [citation needed] Personality and Behavior A powerful and embittered entity; his cruelty is legendary and his skill in battle nearly unparalleled. He is extremely strong, as he was able to hold his own against Maxxor, a powerful warrior in his own right, when Chaor launched his surprise attack to take the Telebracers. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies He is an ally to his fellow Underworlds. Average Stats Courage-65 Power-75 Wisdom-55 Speed-50 Energy-50 Strategy Narfall's ability makes him one of the most effective counters to elemental focused decks in the whole game, give him a powerful combat orientated battle gear and he will be a nightmare for decks with users of multiple elements. Trivia * It is suspected that Narfall comes from the Spiritlands.[citation needed] TV Show Breakdown Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Elementalists Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Uncommon Cards Category:Elementalists Category:UnderWorld Creatures Notes and References